Más Allá De La Máscara
by Dark-Whispers-1901
Summary: Luna Nueva 3 años después de "El Final" Bella se hace famosa cantando oculta tras una máscara. NADIE sabe que es ella, ¿Que pasará cuando se vuelva a cruzar con los Cullen, y especialmente con el desolado Edward? Nada es lo que parece, todos tendrán que aprender a mirar más allá... ExB - FINAL FELIZ ANTE TODO. En "HIATUS" porque mi pobre cerebro no tiene claro lo que quiere.
1. 1 3 años después

-¡Espera

_**A.N.: Hola, Este es mi 1er fic,así que no seais muy malos, por favor, si soy sincera, me da igual si todos los reviews que recibo me dicen que mejor me dedique a hacer punto, pienso seguir escribiendo mientras me ayoude a liberar tensión. la verdad es que espero de corazón que os guste, más allá de lo ilógico que pueda resultar, pues en este fic lo importante es la atracción existente entre Edward y Bella,pues es tan grande, que nada ni nadie puedesepararlos para siempre.**_

-¡Espera! –espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar.

Durante un momento creí que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos.

-Cuídate mucho – sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levanto una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida.

Se había ido.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas y sollozé largo rato. Finalmente abrí despacio los ojos, solo para encontrarme en mi cama. En mi pequeño apartamento de Seattle, casi más un traje que un verdadero apartamento. Me había visto obligada a mudarme de la casa de Charlie hacía unos 2 años y medio, cuando me di cuenta del dolor que le causaba el verme tan triste, tan deprimida, tan... rota.

Habían pasado 3 años desde aquel maldito día, el que marcó el principio de mi calamitosa existencia. No, no podía permitirme tan siquiera el pensar en él, mi corazón (o el lugar donde solía estar) empezaba a dolerme, me costaba respirar... _¡BASTA!_ me dije.

Miré el reloj de mi mesilla de noche, eran las 7:30 de la mañana, hora de levantarme. Me senté en la cama, y me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda. _Mierda_… pensé. Me sobresalté cuando sentí unos dedos recorrer lentamente mi espalda, casi con devoción, pero eran unos dedos cálidos, aunque no en exceso, lo que me indicó que mi compañero de cama era humano.

-Buenos días, princesa –saludó una voz que me resultaba vaga, muy vagamente conocida-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Me giré para ver a "mi amigo" besarme en el hombro desnudo. Lo cierto es que era muy guapo, tenía el cabello de un color negro azabache, ahora despeinado, unos ojos azules oscuros tan profundos como el mar, tenía el rostro más hermoso que había visto en un humano, aún así, incomparable con el de _él_, y su cuerpo (o al menos lo que podía ver de él, que no era poco) era de todo menos decepcionante. En ese momento tuve un flashback…

Era de noche, en un bar-discoteca, había barra libre, y creo que tomé unas cuantas copas de más (como me indicaba mi creciente dolor de cabeza). Recordé a un chico, algo mayor que yo, que me preguntó si quería bailar. Cosa que acepé, para demostrarme a mí misma que no era la misma niñata estúpida a la que habían herido por entregar su corazón, y pretender hacer lo mismo con su humanidad, a su primer y único amor. Recordé vagamente, que nos fuimos a mi piso, yo pegada a él todo el camino, desabotonando su camisa, recorriendo su pecho con mis dedos... hasta que llegamos. Abrí la puerta, y lo empujé a la cama con la lujuria haciendo de las suyas conmigo. Después, las imágenes se mezclaban, ropas volando, el calor de los cuerpos, una caja de preservativos… Un carraspeo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Me giré sobresaltada, y recordé la pregunta del chico.

-Eee...Esto, muy bien gracias. Oye, ¿que ocurrió? –le pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

-¿No recuerdas nada? –Su rostro demostró auténtico dolor, y me sentí, a falta de otra palabra, una zorra por hacerle sentir así, pero no podía, no quería implicarme mucho con él, parecía un buen chico, pero todo había ido en un sentido equivocado, yo no buscaba relaciones a largo plazo, solo algo de "diversión" de vez en cuando, para dejarme claro a mí misma que no era la misma estúpida de antaño, había cambiado, tanto por dentro como por fuera. La antigua Bella no dibujaba, la nueva trabajaba de diseñadora gráfica para empresas publicitarias, la antigua Bella tampoco se habría hecho un tatuaje en la zona baja de la espalda, la nueva, sí. Ya que no podía evitar mi pasado, me convertiría en otra mujer, una que no hubiera sido dañada, abandonada, y rota...

-Lo siento, pero no, recuerdo vagamente una discoteca, alcohol, y haber bailado, el resto son imágenes borrosas. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No pasa nada, ya me dí cuenta anoche de que no buscabas una relación estable, pero pensé que tal vez, después de... esto, hubieras cambiado de idea, pero parece ser que no. Aunque creo que, si quieres, te voy a dejar mi número, aunque no busques una relación, eres una fiera en la cama. Y me llamo Mark.

-Yo soy Bella –dije, la verdad es que el chico me caía bien.

-Lo sé, oye, ahora soy yo el que tiene una pregunta: ¿Quién es Edward?

Solté el aire de golpe al oír su nombre. ¿Como había llegado este tío al que apenas conocía a saber de _él_?

-Es mi exnovio, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido, y la voz ahogada por los dolorosos recuerdos que me acosaban, y se clavaban en mí como afiladas dagas bañadas en veneno.

-Porque anoche no parabas de gritar, y gemir su nombre mientras nosotros…. ¿estás bien? –me preguntó abruptamente, olvidando lo que estaba diciendo.

-Claro –dije. ¿De verdad decía yo eso, mientras estaba con un hombre humano haciendo cosas que nunca había hecho con _él_?-, has dicho que me ibas a dejar tu número, ¿no?, pues adelante, vístete, coge un papel del escritorio y apúntalo, tengo que irme a trabajar. –y diciendo esto, me levanté, ajena al hecho de tener a un hombre observando cada movimiento de mi cuerpo desnudo.

Fui directa al armario y cogí algo de ropa, toda negra. Me metí al baño, me vestí, y comencé a maquillarme: polvos para fijar el maquillaje, sombras de ojos oscuras, y cómo no, pintalabios negro, acorde con mi ropa: una blusa suelta negra grisácea con escote de barco, un corsé negro y granate sujeto con cordones negros, unos pantalones negros, estilo mallas por dentro de unas botas altas con mucho tacón de cuña, también negras. Y así, salí de mi piso, dejé atrás esa noche, y con mi material me dirigí a la cafetería, donde pasaba los días enteros, escuchando música _underground_, pensando, escribiendo, y dibujando.

_**Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré escribir lo más rápido posible, pero tal vez tarde un poco, quiero meter algo de Edward POV... jeje! por cierto, esta historia va a ir alternando, intentaré incluso meter algo desde Carlisle POV!!**_

_**¡¡BESOS!!**_


	2. 2 Sol de Medianoche

BellaPOV

**Siento haberme retrasado tanto, pero era fiestas, líos, pero ahora todo está bien, no creo que vuelva a tardar tanto… Este chapt se lo dedico tanto a mi sis k tantísimo me apoya, y me quiere (aunque no lo quiera admitir), y a Diannita Cullen, k me a dejado mi primer review!!**

**Pos eso, aquí tenéis el 2º capitulo espero k lo disfrutéis, Y ME ENCANTARÍA RECIBIR MÁS REVIEWS… ya se por qué a los autores les gustan…. MOLA!!**

**Ahí va…**

**BellaPOV**

Llegué a la cafetería empapada, no en vano estábamos en pleno enero en el estado de Washington... me perdí entre pensamientos superficiales sobre el tiempo. Aún no me fiaba de mí misma lo suficiente como para profundizar más en mi mente, para encontrar mejores temas.

Al llegar fui directa a mi mesa habitual, y me senté, escuchando la ruidosa música rock que tocaba el grupo que ensayaba allí todos los días, Sol de Medianoche. Yo les había compuesto varias (muchas) letras para sus canciones. Les iba el rollo gótico-melancólico, como a mí, así que mis letras encajaban genial con su música. Al principio (el 1er año, o así desde que me dejó) no podía escuchar música, ni ver la tele, ni nada.

Horas después de llegar, estaba a punto de terminar de pasar a limpio un boceto, cuando de repente, oí sollozos. Cuando me giré vi a todos los integrantes del grupo rodeando a Anna, la cantante. Me acerqué a ver que pasaba, y cuando me vio, Anna vino corriendo, me abrazó y me dijo al oído que quería que ocupara su puesto en el grupo.

-¿Y por qué quieres que alguien ocupe tu puesto en el grupo? –pregunté.

-Porque me voy, Bella. Me voy a vivir a Europa, así que esta será una de las últimas veces que estaremos juntas.

No encontraba mi voz. La noticia me dolió como un puño en el estómago

-Pero si yo no sé cantar –objeté cuando encontré mi voz-.

-No digas tonterías, tienes una voz preciosa, mi misma tesitura, y eres una de mis mejores amigas.

Lo cierto es que lo éramos, éramos grandes amigas, me sabía su biografía de memoria, le ayudaba a aprenderse las canciones, me sabía hasta los nombres de sus abuelos, pero a petición mía, ella no sabía gran cosa de mí. Yo lo prefería así.

-¿Y cuando te vas?

-En un mes, tiempo suficiente para enseñarte todo lo que necesitas, comprarte algo de ropa, material, y prepararte para la prueba de la discográfica.

-¿Discográfica? –pregunté. No, no podía haber una discográfica, eso incluía la posible fama, y hacerme famosa era lo último que necesitaba, sería la forma más fácil de encontrarme con alguno de "ellos". No, tampoco me permitía pensar el apellido, ni ninguno de sus nombres, porque todos ellos me recordaban a…

-Sí, nos llamaron hace unas pocas semanas. Nos dijeron que preparásemos un CD, se lo lleváramos, tocáramos alguna de las canciones, y ellos verían. Que estaban buscando un nuevo grupo de rock, con fuerza, y que estaban dispuestos a promocionarnos a nivel nacional si les gustaba nuestra música. –me interrumpió Anna.

-Yo no quiero hacerme famosa, Anna. –dije, pero ella se rió.

-No te preocupes, tonta, ya he pensado en eso –me dijo, me tomo de la mano y me llevó a una habitación oscura que utilizaban para guardar el material. Salió disparada hacia una bolsa que tenía al lado de sus cosas, y la vació. Distinguí una informe cosa amarilla, y un antifaz negro, pero había más cosas.

Me hizo vendarme los ojos, me tendió lo que al tacto identifiqué como ropa, y me la puse (fue muy difícil con los ojos vendados). Seguido me hizo sentarme en una silla. Pudieron ser horas lo que estuvimos allí, o sólo minutos, pero como estuve hablando con Anna, no lo noté. Anna tenía la capacidad de hacerme olvidarlo casi todo, era como si en esos momentos mis fallidos intentos de ser otra persona dieran resultado, se me olvidaba mi deprimente existencia, mi pecho vacío de corazón, todo.

Después de andar mucho tiempo con mi pelo, Anna me dijo que me quitara la venda, y que sin abrir los ojos me pusiera el antifaz. Cosa que yo hice sin rechistar, me tenía intrigada todo esto. Finalmente me llevó unos metros más allá, y me hizo abrir los ojos, estaba frente a un espejo, pero este no me devolvía la imagen de una escuálida chica blanca como la cal, de pelo muy oscuro y ondulado en rizos muy grandes que contrastaba mucho con su piel pálida, que aparentaba tener 15 años a sus 21 pasados, sino la de una chica que aparentaba cerca de 22, con curvas, una piel pálida, que le sentaba bien con su pelo de un color rubio de apariencia natural, cortado en melenita corta, y liso, muy liso. Llevaba un vestido negro y granate, bastante sencillo pero aún así bonito, adornado con un corsé negro de cuero, atado al frente con cordones y enganches, que hacían el vestido realmente impresionante. Definitivamente no se parecía nada a mí.

-Bella, te presento a la nueva cantante de Sol de Medianoche, la "chica sin nombre".

-Ja ja ja –me reí- mejor dejémoslo en algo más simple, como ¿un alias?

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué alias? –preguntó tratando de controlar las carcajadas.

-No sé, algo como… ¡puff...! ¡Ni idea!, puedes pensar tú en algo, mi cabeza esta algo ocupada…

-De acuerdo, pensé unos cuantos nombres mientras compraba todo esto… déjame recordar… -dijo, y la dejé, sabía que no me iba a dejar escaquearme, y desde luego, si tenía que hacer esto me cubriría bien de mi pasado…- Sheila, no, no te pega… Tina, no, tampoco… ¡Lo tengo! ¿Que te parece Katelyn Davis?

-Genial –dije yo sin entusiasmo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó preocupada-, no te gusta el nombre, la ropa, ¿qué?...

-No, nada de eso, el nombre está bien, la ropa es preciosa, de verdad, es solo que… -hice una pausa, sin estar muy segura de su reacción ante lo que iba a decir-. Es solo que no quiero que te vayas, te voy a echar mucho, muchísimo de menos…

La tarde siguió con preparativos, Anna enseñándome las canciones (me dio un CD para aprenderlas en casa), llevándome a la tienda donde había comprado la ropa, y la peluca… Cuando llegué a casa me derrumbé en la cama y empecé a llorar, ¿es que todas aquellas personas a las que quiero me tenían que abandonar?

**EdwardPOV**

No podía más, estaba a punto de coger un avión hacia Italia, y pedir a los Vulturis de rodillas que me mataran, que terminaran con este profundo dolor, mi corazón no había latido en décadas, ya tendría hasta telarañas. Bueno, eso era antes, antes de que llegara mi ángel, e iluminara mi vida, mi universo. Con ella a mi lado todo estaba más claro, esperaba ansioso cada día sólo por el hecho de volverla a ver, su pelo, su rostro, rasgos… Me sentía como si fuera a llorar, aún sabiendo que las lágrimas eran un imposible, lo esperaba, porque eso significaría ser humano, y entonces no habría razón para mantenerme alejado de Bella.

Bella, mi único amor, sabía que jamás sería capaz de amar a otra, ella era perfecta, única, y yo la había abandonado, temía, sabiendo de la poca autoestima que tenía Bella, que al haberla abandonado diciéndole que no me convenía, hubiera captado el mensaje erróneo de que nadie, jamás la amaría. Era una tontería, pero sabía que era posible.

Ahora Bella tendría 21 años, habría encontrado al hombre adecuado para ella, el que la cuidara si enfermaba, el que se ocupara de llevarla a la cama, o como mínimo cubrirla del frío cuando se quedara dormida estudiando para un examen de la universidad, el que se encargara de darle lo que necesitase. Y en el caso de haberlo encontrado hace suficiente tiempo Bella seguramente llevaría ya un anillo de compromiso, o de casada adornando su preciosa mano izquierda, una mano de piel pálida, suave, y lisa como la seda, y un aroma que siempre la haría destacar por encima del resto de humanos, un aroma tan dulce como ella misma, su pelo sus labios, de un sabor… indescriptible, sus ojos, siempre dos brillantes faros en la más oscura de las noches, tan profundos que se podría ver su alma a través de ellos…

Excepto la última vez que la había visto, ésa era una imagen que se repetía en mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la que me causaba tanto dolor.

No era solo el hecho de que la echaba de menos, que hacía mucho, era en gran parte el saber que yo le había causado dolor, _tanto_ dolor, que con mis palabras, mis acciones, le había roto el corazón, dejándola abandonada y desangrándose. Sí. Yo le había roto el corazón al más hermoso ángel jamás visto en el cielo o en la tierra, me merecía todo el sufrimiento, y más aún, a decir verdad no me merecía ni la comodidad que recibía al estar tumbado en mi sofá, ni siquiera eso, y no pensaba obtener más que lo que merecía, así que me tiré al suelo, de golpe y sin delicadezas. Caí tan fuerte que de haber sido humano me habrían salido cardenales, pero pensé en Bella, el dolor que le había causado, y el fabuloso, feliz,… futuro que seguro le esperaría, lleno de amor, niños, y plenitud. Aunque mantenía a Alice vigilando el futuro de Bella cada año, por su cumpleaños, yo nunca intentaba saber de ella, pues sabía que eso me haría más difícil el no ir por ella, a buscarla, pedirle perdón, y suplicarle que volviera a ser mía, a compartir sus besos sólo conmigo. Sólo preguntaba si se encontraba bien, si estaba viva, puesto que en cuanto su vida se extinguiera, pensaba forzar a la mía a seguirla. Nunca se me permitiría entrar al cielo con ella, pero me daba igual, no quería vivir sin ella, aunque en vida tampoco la tuviera. Me giré en el suelo, y vi sus regalos, los que mi familia y yo le hicimos por su 18 cumpleaños. Lo cierto es que los de esos años estaban sepultados bajo la pila que íbamos añadiendo cada cumpleaños, cada navidad, el día que nos conocimos, nuestro primer beso… y por supuesto, todos los años le pedía perdón, el aniversario del día que me fui, dejaba una carta en su "altar", contándole todas las cosas que nunca compartimos.

**AlicePOV**

Añoraba a Jasper. Mucho, sus brazos, fuertes, seguros y protectores al abrazarme, su aroma, que me daba la sensación de estar en casa, a salvo. Se había ido hacía dos meses, sintiéndose mal, tanto por el hecho de dejarme atrás, como por el hecho de no poder ayudar con el dolor de Edward, pero sobre todo, porque ése dolor en sí le hacía daño, me lo había explicado varias veces antes de irse, me había dicho que Edward y Bella eran un mismo ser, y que el hecho de haber abandonado a Bella, una parte de sí mimo, era como haber dejado atrás su corazón, no podía sentir nada más que dolor por la pérdida de su amor, y porque el último recuerdo que tenía de Bella de rompía más el corazón cada vez que lo repasaba, que tenía auténticas ganas de morir, que sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que Bella tuviera un futuro feliz. Edward le había contado las razones de sus sentimientos, porque se sentía mal por estar dañando a otros. De repente oí un golpe sordo, supuse que Edward se había vuelto a tirar de donde estuviera tumbado… últimamente le había dado por hacer eso. Mi pobre hermanito, solo tenía la culpa de amar a Bella tanto, como para desearle la felicidad, aún a costa de la suya propia. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en utilizar su don, le había costado tiempo, pero finalmente había conseguido bloquear las voces, porque aún utilizando su don, sería incapaz de leer la mente de _ella_… Pobre Bella, sabía por mis visiones, más habituales de lo que nadie creía, que Bella no era feliz, se sentía mal, rota, cada noche lloraba, y había cambiado, vestía diferente, totalmente de negro, con ropas antiguas y modernas al mismo tiempo, llevaba anillos, collares, y adornos para el pelo. Eso ya era muy raro, pero lo más extraño es que Bella se había hecho ¡UN TATUAJE!

Decidí que sería mejor investigar un poco como le iban las cosas a Bella, así que me dirigía mi habitación, a meditar

**Lo siento muxo, no pretendía tardar tanto, el próximo mucho antes, prometido…**

**Beno, decirme, os a gustado? Enviarme reviews con todo lo que se os ocurra, Gracias por ser quienes sois…**


	3. Recuerdos

**¡¡¡¡Hola gente!!!! Bueno, antes de empezar la historia, me disculpo, pero tuve un bloqueo enorme, y aunque tenía la idea de qué quería que pasara en este cap, no sabía cómo expresarme… y bueno, pues eso, que lo siento muchísimo, y espero que me perdonéis. Por cierto gracias a los grandes reviews de: Krosp, dark warrior 1000, ale-cullen4, Hithi, Belen Cullen, DreamyDead, y darksunset2.**

**CarlislePOV**

Estaba trabajando, últimamente siempre estaba trabajando, no soportaba estar en casa y no poder hacer nada por el vampiro que teníamos allí atrincherado. Nos habíamos mudado a Chicago, con la esperanza de que volver a su ciudad natal ayudara a Edward a sobrellevar su pena, pero aún así nunca salía de su habitación, pobre Edward desde lo que había pasado con Jasper en el 18 cumpleaños de Bella no había vuelto a ser el mismo, se culpaba de todo lo malo que ocurría a su alrededor, y aunque nunca me había contado lo que le pasaba por dentro, yo lo sabía, pues siempre había sido muy perceptivo, Edward se culpaba de haber separado a la familia, creía que no era capaz de hacer funcionar su relación con Bella, y que era su culpa que yo no pasara mucho tiempo con Esme, que Jasper se hubiera ido sin Alice, y que Emmett y Rosalie se hubieran vuelto a ir a África, indefinidamente…

Yo aún era capaz de recordar la primera vez que vi a Bella…

**FLASHBACK**

_Edward había ido a buscarme en el hospital, en horas de clase. Me enteré por una enfermera que había visto como traían a mi hijo menor en una ambulancia, fui en su busca, y me enteré del accidente, Edward me explicó lo que había pasado, pero con reservas, tras insistir, y poner algo de autoridad en mis palabras, me contó la historia completa, sin censura, yo me enfadé, y reprimí mis ansias de gritarle, seguía siendo un miembro de mi familia. Accedí a examinar a la humana capaz de hacer a mi "completo" hijo cometer un error semejante, admitiré que me tenía intrigado. Mi hijo fue delante, para comprobar que estuviera despierta, y yo avisé a las enfermeras de dónde estaría, una vez rellené el formulario correspondiente a mi hijo, me encaminé a la habitación. Y lo que oí me dejo confuso, nunca, jamás había oído a mi hijo utilizar un tono tan… cariñoso._

_-Tengo enchufe, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte –le dijo mi hijo a aquella misteriosa joven a la que aparentemente no era capaz de leer los pensamientos, decidí que eso daba pie a mi entrada, Edward tenía más teatro que William Shakespeare. entre en la habitación, sólo para encontrar a mi hijo sentado en la esquina de la cama de lo que parecía un saco de vendas, pero identifiqué como Tyler Crowley, ambos jóvenes mirando fijamente a la chica sentada en el centro de la otra cama._

_He de admitir que aún sin la belleza exuberante de Rosalie, era muy hermosa, su piel pálida, más sonrosada en la zona de las mejillas parecía de porcelana fina, su pelo y ojos oscuros contrastaban con su tez blanca, tenía unos amplios y rosados labios, era delgada, de estatura media, tirando a bajita, y debía admitir que el olor de su sangre era estupendo, aunque a mí no me tentase. Al volver a mirar en los ojos de mi hijo me dí cuenta de todo, la razón de que no le importara guardar nuestro secreto a cambio de la vida de esta humana, por qué se fue antes de hacer algo que la dañara. Edward amaba a Bella Swan, y haría __siempre__ lo que creyera mejor para ella._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después de todo lo que tuvo que luchar por conseguir tener algo especial con Bella, fue tan estúpido como para dejarla, aún hiriéndose a sí mismo, y yo lo fui tanto como para dejarle hacerlo. Además esto de volver a la ciudad en la que había nacido como humano no había sido buena idea, se preguntaba como habría sido la vida de Bella si yo no hubiera estado hace tantísimos años trabajando en este preciso hospital en el momento exacto de su enfermedad. Al volver a casa iba a proponer otra mudanza, esta vez nos iríamos a un lugar en donde Edward nunca hubiera estado ni como humano, ni con Bella, un sitio, como…

La idea me golpeó de pronto. El día anterior habíamos recibido _otra _llamada de_ Tanya, _diciendo que si era necesario, ella podía venir a cuidar de Edward, a intentar que su vida no fuera tan triste y deprimente, y yo pensé que tal vez fuera buena idea…

Decidido, dejaríamos atrás Chicago y nos iríamos a vivir a Alaska una temporada, sería lo mejor

**EmmettPOV**

Mientras me dirigía al lago donde me había citado con Rose empecé a pensar… ¿como estaría Bella? ¿Se habría repuesto a la marcha, no solo de Edward, sino de toda la familia a la que una vez deseó pertenecer? ¿Nos añoraría tanto como nosotros a ella? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos precisos momentos? ¿Qué había sido de su vida?

No entendía por qué me importaba tanto lo que pasara con Bella, bueno, vale, sí lo entendía. Ella era el único ser que había sido capaz de sacar a Edward de su estado de "ser completo", y lo había completado de verdad. Aún era capaz de recordar aquella vez que Bella cumplió 18 años, fue el ultimo día que la vi…

**FLASHBACK**

_Llevábamos un mes planificando nuestro regreso, y la fiesta, me tenía eufórico la idea de asistir a un auténtico cumpleaños de alguien cercano, que supiera que yo jamás sería capaz de tener algo así, no otra vez… Al parecer mi __estúpido__ hermanito menor había discutido con Bella por la fiesta, y por Rosalie, pero Rose había accedido a portarse lo mejor posible, solo porque sabía la ilusión que me hacía a mí, y cuánto cariño le tenía a Bella. Me fui a instalar su regalo, un estéreo de último modelo, que Rosalie había elegido. Estaba increíblemente feliz, en realidad, todos lo estábamos. Cuando volví de instalar el estéreo en el coche de Bella, pura chatarra (Edward y yo habíamos estado mirando posibles coches para regalarle y decidido que un Audi Coupé era lo bastante bonito, silencioso y discreto para tenernos a todos contentos), todo se empezó a animar, risas por todas partes, y todo eso… _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Pero claro, la fiesta se torció, y todos sabemos lo que pasó después. No podía culpar a mi hermanito, sólo hizo lo que creía mejor para todos… solo esperaba de corazón que Bella estuviera bien. A veces yo también podía ser profundo…

Pero tenía hambre, y me desvié un poco para una caza rápida antes de reunirme con Rose, y si tenía suerte, tal vez habría algo de acción en el campamento que teníamos a 3Km exactos de mi posición.

**EsmePOV**

Me sentía fatal, acababa de abrir una de las cajas del ático, para la mudanza. Una de las muchas que Edward no había desempaquetado porque le recordaban a Bella. Esta en concreto era una caja entera llena de fotos de Bella, que Edward le había sacado (algunas sin su conocimiento) "para que su belleza quedara inmortalizada", una de ellas era de la época en la que la conocí, creo que el mismo día. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi existencia, el día en que mi familia por fin estuvo completa…

****FLASHBACK****

_Alice había tenido una visión de que la tarde bajo el sol de Edward y Bella sería un éxito, todo saldría estupendo, y el día siguiente Bella vendría a conocernos debidamente. Yo personalmente estaba eufórica de por fin conocer a la mujer que robó el corazón de mi hijo menor. La mañana siguiente llegó y también Bella, resultó ser una chica muy agradable, un pedacito de cielo que había terminado en una casa llena de vampiros. Fue encantadora en cada momento, y cada vez que Edward y ella se miraban, o tocaban, era como si una descarga eléctrica llenara la habitación, y a mí me llenaba de alegría ver a mi hijo tan feliz._

****FIN FLASHBACK****

Pero toda la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos llegó a su fin, y tuvimos que irnos de Forks dejando a Bella atrás. Decidí que si quería terminar de limpiar el ático sería mejor que dejara de recordar los sueños rotos que simbolizaban Edward y Bella juntos. Sueños de una familia completa, de ver a todos mis hijos felices, de estar con aquellos a los que se ama por toda la eternidad. Mis sueños, y los de Bella.

**RosaliePOV**

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Emmett? Habíamos quedado en este descampado hacía diez minutos. Él era el único capaz de hacerme olvidar lo mal que me sentía. Aunque lo que sentía por Bella no era lo más parecido al cariño que sentía el resto por ella, creo que era de toda la familia la que más le comprendía, su mundo perfecto se había derrumbado, aquel que supuestamente la haría la mujer más feliz de la tierra la había abandonado, herido, y roto. Había roto todos sus sueños en pedacitos, tan pequeños ya, que parecía imposible recogerlos, o arreglarlos… o sí, comprendía a Bella Swan, más de lo que yo misma jamás creí posible.

****FLASBACK****

_Edward acababa de salvar a Bella de ser aplastada entre dos coches, aun poniendo en peligro todo lo que habíamos conseguido. Los Vulturis se enterarían, sabrían que lo habíamos permitido, y no hicimos nada por evitarlo, y entonces me matarían a mí, a Emmett, y a todos mis seres queridos, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme esto a mí?! Sabía que había ido al hospital a hablar con Carlisle, aunque la verdad fuera que había ido para estar con __ella__. ¿Cómo podía ser que la amara? No se había sentido atraído ni por mí… ¿cómo podía atraerle esa simple humana de ojos marrones, a juego con su pelo? Debía admitir que una parte de mí la compadeció cuando me enteré de que le había tocado sentarse junto a uno de nosotros, concretamente uno que se sentía atraído hasta lo imposible por su sangre, claro que en aquel momento no sabía que a Edward le atraía algo más que eso, su sangre. Jasper, Emmett y yo intentamos convencerle de que solo era una humana, de que no sufriría, ni se derramaría su sangre. Una visita limpia a su casa, y nadie lo sabría jamás, nunca encontrarían un cuerpo, nada. Bella Swan desaparecería sin más. Pero Edward tenía de su parte a Carlisle y Esme, y aunque Alice no opinaba en alto, se palpaba en el ambiente de qué bando estaba, lo que hacía flaquear a Jasper por momentos. Pero Carlisle intervino diciendo que no debíamos derramar sangre inocente, y que esa chica le había dicho a Edward que no contaría nada de lo (poco) que sabía de nosotros a nadie, y que si planeaba contarlo, Alice se enteraría, y lo solucionaríamos de raíz, tranquilizando así a todos…menos a mí, no pensaba perder a Edward y su nueva mascota de vista._

****FIN FLASHBACK****

Sí, definitivamente había sido una tonta, había permitido que los celos que sentía por Isabella Swan me cegaran ante todo el bien que esa muchachita humana había causado a mi familia, no era su culpa ser tan torpe, ni haberse enamorado de un vampiro, ni siquiera el hecho de cortarse con el papel de regalo en la fiesta de hacía 3 años, porque desde que ya no estaba con nosotros, la familia se había desmoronado… pero _¡hey! _Por lo menos ahora Edward era capaz de sentir algo. En ese momento decidí que tenía que volver a ver a la familia, reunirnos todos, y yo pondría en marcha el plan que acababa de saltar en mi cabeza… y con la aliada que tenía en mente, nada podía salir mal…

**Alice POV**

"Wajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!¡!¡!¡!¡" (¿A esto se referían con eso de la duendecilla maligna? Sí puede) De verdad que me sentía fatal por manipular así a Jazz, pero bueno, el plan ya estaba en marcha. Yo necesitaba a mi familia, entera y feliz. Y si ellos solos no sabían reunirse, para algo tenía yo este don **tan **maravilloso. Y mientras nadie cambiara de opinión tenia un estupendo "presentimiento"... Solo tenía que hacer unas llamadas de emergencia.

El "bip-bip" pito una vez antes de que contestara:

Dime, Alice.

**Jasper POV**

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar en la mesa, el nombre del identificador de llamadas me dijo lo que necesitaba saber. ¿Qué querría ahora? No pensaba volver no importa como me lo pidiera daba igual si el dolor era más suave. Estaba en una misión más importante, cogí el teléfono antes de que pudiera sonar la música.

Dime Carlisle –dije al aparato con voz algo molesta.

Jasper, hijo, se lo que crees, pero no llamo para que vuelvas, se que tal vez es demasiado, solo te digo que nos mudamos. Solo hay que discutir a donde, tal vez a Alaska.....

A Edward le dará igual; ya lo sabes.

Bueno, la verdad es que esperaba que pasaras a despedirte de él.

No puedo, Carlisle, estoy en Seattle atendiendo unos asuntos importantes.

¡¡¿ Qué estás dónde?!! Vuelve a casa, hijo, ¿qué pasa si te descubre Bella?, ¿Y si Edward se entera?

Esto no tiene que ver con Edward, solo intento redimir algo de la culpa que siento. Carlisle, ¿Está Alice por ahí?

Esta cazando.

De acuerdo, dile que me llame. ¿De acuerdo?

Claro, hijo. Adiós.

Adiós.- y colgué. No podía dejar ahora de proteger a Bella, Edward siempre tuvo razón. Esta chica era un imán para el peligro. Y aunque jamás lo admitiría (seguía siendo cabezota de pies a cabeza), debajo del maquillaje, el aspecto indiferente, y la repentina afición a las motos y los tatuajes, seguía siendo la misma Bella de siempre. La primera vez que la vi casi no la reconocí.

****FLASHBACK****

_Después de varios meses de confinamiento en una de las múltiples propiedades Cullen, al fin decidí ir en busca de Bella, debía cuidar de ella, asegurarme de que jamás le hacían daño de nuevo. Llegué a Forks, donde me enteré de que Bella se había mudado a Seattle, a la universidad. Al colarme en casa de Charlie fue evidente que ella pasaba por allí de vez en cuando, pero que se quedaba bastante tiempo, vi fotos de Bella, desde que nos fuimos, hasta ese momento, en todas vestía de negro, llevaba maquillaje, y tenía una expresión vacía, una que ya conocía por Edward. En uno de los cajones de la casa encontré una libreta de direcciones, y busque allí la nueva dirección de Bella. Me metí en el coche, una vez la hube memorizado, y conduje hasta allí. Pero no había nadie, así que salí a la calle y empecé a seguir su aroma. Mi autocontrol había mejorado mucho, y ya no me tentaba como antes. Su efluvio me guió hasta un bar oscuro, de cristales color borgoña, y decoración rústica, pero elegante. Con un escenario al fondo, y mesas rodeadas de pequeños sillones junto a las paredes, sin obstruir el acceso a la barra, creando una pista de baile. Nadie se giró para verme entrar, todos vestidos de colores oscuros, negros, grises granates y morados, generalmente. No veía a Bella por ninguna parte, pero su rastro llevaba a una de las mesas, donde había dos chicas sentadas. Había varias cosas en la mesa que olían a Bella. Un bloc de dibujo, un bolso, unos lápices, y demás utensilios. Pero lo que de veras me sorprendió, fue Bella._

_Su dolor me traspasó el pecho, pero decidí aguantarme. Era lo correcto._

_Iba completamente vestida de negro, con una falda corta, con cadenas, un top de tiras ajustado, en plan corsé, de PVC, unas medias estilo tela de araña cubriendo sus piernas, hasta llegar a las rodillas, donde empezaban unas botas de plataforma que tenían hebillas metálicas a modo de cierre, realmente altas. Su maquillaje era oscuro, con los ojos ahumados y los labios granates._

_Aquella no se parecía en nada a la Bella que yo conocía. Al menos no físicamente. Pero pude ver en sus gestos ausentes, que era ella, el mismo tic nervioso de mover el tacón… demasiadas cosas, en ese momento quedó claro que era ella, que no se había repuesto a nuestra marcha, aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario, y que necesitaba mi ayuda. Me giré y me fui del local, a la caza de un piso. Me quedaría mucho tiempo._

****FIN FLASHBACK****

Había empezado a seguirla ese día, y me había enterado de todos los detalles de su vida, incluso el mayor de sus secretos, Katelyn Davis. Y me parecía fabuloso que hiciera lo posible por ser feliz. Solo esperaba que su carrera como cantante no tuviera éxito, porque eso haría más difícil esto de protegerla, y mantenerla a salvo.

**AN: Sorry por el retraso, pero no se me ocurría el Jasper POV… aún así espero seguir teniendo lectores/as. Gracias a aquells que siguen leyendo este fic, aunque la autora sea como un dolor de muelas el único día que libra el dentista, es decir: **_**INSOPORTABLE**_


	4. HIATUS: Punto y ya veremos Disculpa

LO SIENTO MUCHO. Por motivos que me son superiores me veo incapaz de continuar esta historia de momento. Visita mi perfil para ver una explicación más detallada.

Puedo asegurar que he intentado continuar esta historia una y otra vez, pero, como ya me advirtieron, he introducido demasiados "ejes argumentales", y ahora no se como manejarlos todos juntos.

Imagina un malabarista que esté acostumbrado a maniobrar cuatro objetos. Imagina que dicho malabarista decidiera utilizar ocho, en lugar de cuatro. Ahora piensa lo que ocurriría. No quiero destrozar esta historia; por eso no le pongo un punto y final, si no un "punto y ya veremos", y a vosotros os digo "Hasta la vista!" en lugar de "Adiós!"

Quería también agradecer el apoyo que he recibido de la gente que ha leído esta historia a través de los años. Habéis sido una gran fuente de inspiración para estos tres tristes capítulos.

Siento no haber sido mejor autora.


End file.
